Thunder Clouds
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: OneShot. Is somewhere in the middle of my other fic 'Until You Love Me'. Cosmo is just a little freaked out because of the storm and seeks comfort from AntiCosmo.


Pairing: Cosmo x Anti-Cosmo

Rating: PG (Hah! So fluffy it'll rot your teeth! XD)

Summary: Well this is just a side one-shot It could have been in my other fic 'Until You Love Me' but I decided to just make it like this XD I hope it makes sense ;; well this is mostly about how Cosmo gets a little freaked out after thunder and a scary movie. All he wants is a little comfort

Disclaimer: Do you see meh name on the show saying I own it? No, (;;) you don't so yea obviously this is not mine nor is that horror flick XD

**Thunder Clouds **

Cosmo sat in a chair by the window as he gazed out at the gray and cloudy sky. 'I hope it doesn't rain too bad today.' He thought pouting a little. Cosmo liked the rain, but to some extent. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and Cosmo looked up to find his anti-self standing there. "Were you daydreaming again, Cosmo? I kept calling your name, but you didn't hear me." Anti-Cosmo said as he frowned in slight annoyance. Cosmo blushed slightly and he stood up, following his anti-self into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how it might rain, but its not that I don't like the rain just sometimes it bothers me and—" Cosmo was stopped by his anti-self placing a finger delicately upon his lips.

"Just eat first." Anti-Cosmo said, smiling in amusement at the green haired fairy. He removed his fingers, blushing as he did so and noticed there was a slight blush on Cosmo's cheeks as well. Cosmo smiled at him and began eating. Once they were done with dinner, they went out into the living room and picked a movie to watch. Cosmo looked through the titles of horror flicks then found one called Hills With Eyes. "Ooh! Hey A.C. we should watch this!" Cosmo said excitedly as he pointed to the box. Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow and stated, "That will be too scary for you Cosmo, trust me I had nightmares for a week when I first saw that." Cosmo's eyes widened as he leaned close to Anti-Cosmo and asked, "You were scared? I thought you never get scared?"

Anti-Cosmo looked over at the clock, willing the blood away from his cheeks as he replied, "Everyone gets frightened...they just don't show it all the time." Cosmo just smiled but popped in the movie anyway and collapsed on the couch next to his anti-self. Anti-Cosmo was, of course, right in saying the movie was too scary for Cosmo. He kept his eyes hidden the whole time and would occasionally let out a little shrieks of terror. Anti-Cosmo found it rather funny how Cosmo could get so easily scared. It was kinda cute...He blushed again and pushed those thoughts away from his mind. Once the movie was over Cosmo didn't want his anti-self to leave. He clung to Anti-Cosmo's arm and pleaded, "Don't leave me here alone! Please!" Anti-Cosmo shook him off and exclaimed in frustration, "Its your own fault for wanting to watch that movie!"

Cosmo whined, but didn't reply as he watched Anti-Cosmo walked down the hallway. The door slamming closed signified that Anti-Cosmo did not want to be disturbed. Cosmo whimpered slightly as he heard a loud peal of thunder and saw the bright light flashing across the sky. The green haired fairy hid underneath his blankets trying his best to fight off his fear, but it was no good. Cosmo got up and went to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. Thunder sounded again and he squealed as his body flinched at the sound. Cosmo darted into the kitchen and looked through the fridge, trying to find some sort of comfort food. 'Why...why does the thunder have to scare me so bad? And I shouldn't have watched that movie and—hey chocolate cake!' Cosmo smiled as he pulled out a lone piece of chocolate cake then closed the fridge. He ate it happily then put the plate in the sink.

Cosmo crept silently back into the living room and dove under his blankets. The thunder was still booming combined with the loud pattering of rain and flashes of lightening. Cosmo shivered, squeezing his eyes shut trying to get the nightmares away. And this kept going on and on until it was about 2 in the morning. Cosmo was so tired, but so scared and tense he couldn't sleep. He finally couldn't take it anymore so Cosmo crept into Anti-Cosmo's room and quietly shut the door. He was sure his anti-self was asleep and wouldn't really notice if he came in. Cosmo tiptoed up to the bed as he sat down and gazed at Anti-Cosmo, who was facing him. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep!' Cosmo thought as he smiled. The fairy just sat there for a while, staring at his anti-self gradually working up the courage to try and touch him. Cosmo slowly leaned forwards and gently ran his fingers down Anti-Cosmo's cheek.

Anti-Cosmo, being a light-sleeper had awoken when Cosmo had come in but since nothing else had happened he had gone back into the light sleep. When the soft touch was placed upon his cheek he awoke again with a sleepy thought, 'Wow...that feels so nice...I wonder if this is another one of my Cosmo dreams again?' When the soft caresses to his face didn't stop, Anti-Cosmo began to wake up a little more. The fingers then slid down to his throat, lightly stroking the side of his throat in a very pleasing way. Anti-Cosmo's eyes snapped open and he found Cosmo sitting in front of him with a glazed over expression on his face. Anti-Cosmo mentally smirked as he thought, 'You know I actually kinda like that expression.' Anti-Cosmo snapped his fingers and Cosmo suddenly ceased his soothing motions as he looked around in surprise.

"Wha? What happened?" Cosmo asked looking very confused. Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow as he sat up and said, "What I'd like to know is why you're in my room?" Cosmo stared at him for a minute then he blushed and looked down at his feet. "I um...I was scared so I thought I could come in here for a while. I just didn't want to be alone, but I guess I sorta fell asleep." Cosmo said as he began to sweat a little and smiled apologetically. 'You mean he was ASLEEP while doing that!?' Anti-Cosmo thought, trying very hard not to show the surprise on his face. Cosmo let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Anti-Cosmo frowned slightly as he thought, 'Well he does look really tired...and I wouldn't mind at all if he slept with me. No not at all...'

Anti-Cosmo got out of bed as he suddenly picked up Cosmo bridal style. Cosmo let out a soft cry of surprise a little afraid that his anti-self was going to throw him out of the room, but instead carried him to the huge black bed. Anti-Cosmo laid the green haired fairy down then laid next to him and pulled the covers over them. Cosmo shivered slightly when another peal of thunder was heard. Anti-Cosmo wrapped his arms around Cosmo's waist and pulled their bodies close. The two of them blushed but didn't say anything. Cosmo knew what his anti-self was trying to do...and he didn't want to ruin it by saying anything. Anti-Cosmo nuzzled his face into Cosmo's mass of green hair, taking in its sweet scent. 'His hair smells like fruit...God it smells so good!' Anti-Cosmo thought almost drooling over the delicious scent.

Cosmo smiled feeling so warm and safe. He let out a little yawn and closed his eyes. 'Its amazing how A.C. can make me feel so...safe...' Cosmo thought as he drifted off to sleep. Anti-Cosmo was too caught up in smelling Cosmo's luscious hair to notice right away that the fairy had fallen asleep. After a few minutes Anti-Cosmo heard the even breathing of the green haired fairy and he looked down at him. Anti-Cosmo allowed a warm smile to grace his features as he thought, 'He's really cute when he's asleep.' Anti-Cosmo softly kissed Cosmo's lips then settled down with the fairy locked in his warm embrace.

**The Next Morning**

Anti-Cosmo looked through his fridge and let out an irritated sigh. Cosmo cocked his head slightly and asked, "What's wrong A.C.?" Anti-Cosmo scratched the back of his head as said, "My chocolate cake...it's gone." Cosmo's green eyes widened as blushed and laughed nervously. 'Oh, I guess I shouldn't have eaten that then.' He thought as Anti-Cosmo stood there, looking puzzled.

Fin

Haha my lame attempt at trying to make a slightly comedic ending ;;; Gwah I fail Dx just kidding anyway ZOMG i totally loved this and this is actually inspired by a drawing i saw of this couple! XD Im pretty sure it was by bradsgurl! Gawd i love her art with an intense passion x3 the greatest FOP & DP art I have ever seen! x33 Anyway I hope you all liked this lil one-shot and I hope it makes sense XD


End file.
